


Last moment

by hardcoreshipper34



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreshipper34/pseuds/hardcoreshipper34
Summary: Eren basically doesnt have much longer to live and Levi is terrified of it.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 40





	Last moment

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks would be appreciated!

Levi falls in love with Eren Jaegar who doesn’t have long, Eren begs him to go away with tears falling down his beautiful cheeks. But Levi can’t bring himself to walk away from Eren, not especially after what they’ve had done together to get to their goals. that’ll be cruel of Levi to do that.

So he stays. 

Stays by his side even if Eren grows weak, even if the black bags under his eyes become clearer, even if his skin becomes paler, any hints of his once tan skin is gone entirely. Even if his grin is almost gone, he only smiles at Levi, not anyone else. Even if Armin or Mikasa begs him to at least talk to them, he refuses.

He thinks that he’ll be better off alone, doesn’t want to burden anybody anymore. But Levi doesn’t take any of that bullshit, he always speaks lovey dovey into Eren’s ear at night.

Hoping that it’ll heal him somehow. 

It doesn’t.

Hange pulls him out of the hospital room and brings him the worst news ever imaginable to a human. Eren is dying and fast, he barely has a month left. 

But when Levi comes back, Eren has a small grin on his face as tears fall down his cheeks. Levi’s heart quickens, his stomach churns painfully, what has Eren done to deserve this. Levi asks, nobody replies. 

Eren weakly raises his hand and waves it around, as if he is trying to beckon Levi over but fails due to his weakened statue. but Levi doesn’t waste any time getting to his side and holds the pale hand in his hands. The hand used to be full and strong, now too thin. 

In his entire relationship with Eren Jagear, he hasn’t expected this. Falling in love with someone who hasn’t long to live, that was one of his biggest surprises. but he is happy nonetheless, Eren has changed his life for the better. 

But that doesn’t stop the tears from welling up in his eyes as he rests his forehand on Eren’s knuckles. The warmth radiates, spreading warmth throughout his body and gets to his heart. He'll save the warmth, because who knows what will happen next. 

“Levi, I'm sorry for leaving you so soon,” Eren begins to say, his voice full of sadness. Perhaps, he’s regretted what he has done with Levi. Levi hopes that it’s not the case here as Eren continues.

“I’ll leave this world very soon, but i don’t want you to mope around. Go out and make more friends, get a new lover, open a tea shop.” Eren smiles a sad grin, but Levi’s heart clenches at the fact that Eren even thinks that he’ll be able to find someone else. someone else than Eren. the one who he fell in love with, even if he thought it as impossible. 

“No.” Levi glares from Eren's knuckles, he’s truly angered by the fact that Eren even begins to fathom that Levi will go on with his life as if he wasn’t together with Eren for the last two years. The fact that Eren isn’t wearing a smile anymore has left a bitter taste on his tongue as Eren arranges himself to sit straighter. 

Even if it hurts him, he still stubbornly sits up. 

“I’m sorry, but yes, you have to.” Eren’s eyes blaze, they shake Levi right to his core. but Levi isn’t going to give up, or his title as the strongest soldier will be better off to someone else. perhaps Mikasa? Levi mentally slaps himself as he opens his mouth once again:

but Eren cuts him to it again.

“I love you so much, but I'm serious,” Eren gently shakes his head, his long hair moves too, “You can’t just be gloom forever, I'll die no matter what anyway.”

Levi shoots up in his seat, his grey eyes closing on Eren. He can see Eren shuddering, but he ignores that as he finally speaks,

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

“Well I'm a titan shifter, I’m supposed to die in four years anyway.” Eren shrugs his shoulders as he looks to the side. his hair covers some of his face, but judging from the trembles that shakes his entire body, he is crying. 

“Hey, look at me,” Levi loses the anger as he plants his hand on Eren’s thigh. but eren still stubbornly looks to side as his hands fidget. Gee, Levi has forgotten how stubborn Eren can be. Levi sighs as he moves to sit on the bed, the bed dips under his weight. but Eren makes no movements to recognize that. 

Levi awaits for Eren for at least a second but with no luck. Eren still refuses to look up, so Levi has no other choice but to grip Eren’s chin and forces him to make eye contact. Eren’s cheeks are full of wetness as his emerald eyes shin. their eyes are greener than usual, it almost takes Levi’s breath away. 

But he’s not supposed to be focusing on that so he focuses back on Eren. 

“I love you so fucking much,” Levi begins speaking after ensuring that he has Eren’s entire attention on him, “Nothing will ever change that.”

Eren laughs a bitter laugh, he’s already giving up. the light in the former blazing emerald eyes is basically gone, his former strong statue is gone also. But that doesn’t stop Levi from loving him, his heart will always love Eren no matter what. 

“No, you’ll be better off with someone else,” Eren speaks with a quivering voice, Eren doesn’t want to leave earth. Levi can tell that much at least, nobody wants to leave earth. He knows that himself, he has seen too many deaths. 

And as if he will let his lover die, he ignores the plaguing feeling as he plants a kiss on Eren’s soft yet silky lips. Eren gasps, and Levi catches it. 

Levi makes a move to deepen the kiss when a knock, a heavy set, falls upon the door. and whoever is behind the door doesn’t give them any time to get ready before they barge into the room. 

It’s Hange with a huge grin on their face, waving some sort of paper around. They run over to them, they’ll never understand the basic rules about being respectful. Especially being in hospital. 

But Levi ignores that as Hange spreads the paper on the bed they are currently on. 

“Uh what’s that?” Eren is the first person to speak, and Hange looks up to them, still wearing the stupid goofy grin on their face. as if it’s stuck. Good, Hange has to learn to take it down a notch sometimes. Of course, Levi loves Hange as a best friend but they truly don’t know how to control themselves sometimes. 

“I’m so happy that you asked,” Hange shouts as they hangs over Levi. snd at this moment, levi wishes that he has grown a little taller. but no matter. 

“I found a paper, it has a way of curing the disease that you’re having right now!” Hange finally finishes after waving the paper forth and backwards in front of them. Levi doesn’t waste any time grabbing the paper and reading it. 

Hange is right, the paper has step by step explanation of curing the rare disease Eren has. Levi’s heart is immediately filled with relief, he doesn’t have to lose Eren after all.


End file.
